


Hundred Million Stars Falling From The Sky

by MiloSE



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 10:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiloSE/pseuds/MiloSE
Summary: “How long you will go to save your beloved?”Robin S. Archer, an omega, lived his life pretty suspenseful when two alphas fight to win his heart, Ryan Oakley, an alpha lived in pain, without being loved in his whole life, betting his whole life to seduce Robin and kill him on the process, but as time passes, he gradually fall for his charming personality, then there’s Sam Softwell, Robin’s childhood friend, and an alpha, who leaves him for his studies at young age, as he came back to find his best friend, all he saw was other alpha stealing his childhood friend, the bitter rivalry began when two alphas are driven to kill each other just to win their omega’s heart, as Ryan and Sam rivalry tension getting heated up, Ryan slowly found out that once, he met Robin when he was a child, will Ryan found out who’s Robin actually in Ryan’s eyes? Will the rivalry ends in a good way?





	Hundred Million Stars Falling From The Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> As you know...  
> I'm pretty bad at writing this because it's my first work :P  
> And also, English isn't my first language,
> 
> Sooo...  
> I'm really sorry if my work has a bad grammar placement...
> 
> I hope you all enjoy my original work!
> 
>  
> 
> Peace Out,  
> Milo

Today it’s the day; Robin entered college on his age of 20.  
He’s nervous, why? Because the college is full of alpha and beta, moreover, he’s an omega.  
His mother is excited about her child is growing up really well, studies well, and got into an elite college.  
It’s really nice to see her smiling, Robin feels so warmed up in his heart.  
Even his Beta twin younger sister, they’re really cared about their older brother really much.  
They help him with his heat, and they love to ask him to be their “mother” when their mom isn’t at home.

 

"Brother, I'm so sad you'll had to leave us!" Sherry puts a pouting face to his brother.

"Yeah, who's gonna play with us again?" That goes the same with Shelly.

Robin just sighed, and then, He's pats both of his twin sisters hairs.

"Listen, maybe I'm not a child anymore, or really childish anymore, but if I have time to come home, I'll come and play with you both again really soon."

Robin smiles to his sisters, the smile was really contagious that Sherry and Shelly smiles too.

"Really? Then we'll wait for you to come home!"

"Err... Bad idea."

"Aww!!!"

"But hey, I'll give you both something when I came back from campus."

"Really? What will it be?"

"Oh you will know soon."

They hug together, as a family.

 

 

As he goes downstairs, he sits right beside his mother, and then, he questions that Robin's thinking about lately about his new, college life.

“Mom, I’m nervous, what if the students didn’t like me at all? What if they hated me just because I’m an omega?”  
Robin actually afraid inside, He doesn’t want to be mated yet.  
He doesn’t want to be raped to the other alpha, He just want to found an alpha who will take care of him.  
It’s so hard for him, because many alpha can go crazy by an omega’s heat.  
“Honey, they will like you! Even if you’re an Omega, they will like you as the way you are!”  
His mother also supported him really much, She’s an Omega too.  
It’s the reason why Robin and his mother were so close together.  
She helps him with his problem as an omega, Help him get started for school, and also help him develop his first heat.

 

“You’re really awesome mom, I’m happy that I have the best mom.”  
Robin hugs her as she hugs him back, then, he hears a honk, there, and it was a bus that leads to Robin’s new campus.  
“I guess it’s time for me to go.” As Robin done with the hug, he picking up his bag and walks toward to the front door. “Don’t worry mom, I’ll be safe.”  
“I hope you will happy there and made new friend, have a safe trip to your new campus honey!”  
“Okay mom.” Robin open up the front door, as he walks to the bus, he remind himself that he will be okay.  
“Come on Robin, you can do this, I know there’s no omega in the campus, but still, I can enter the campus with a lot of Alphas and Betas around me…”

 

He’s inside the bus now, searching the best seats, and found one, it’s a seat, side by a window.  
As he sits there, He opened his bag and grabs his phone, and then, he plays the relaxing music as the bus is en route to the campus.

 

As he listens to the music, he slowly fell asleep.

 

"..."  
Robin awake in some dark area, like an alleyway, It's raining, cold.  
"What...? Where am I?"  
He stood up, walk around to find some clue where he is.  
"Come on, there must be sign..."  
He heard something.  
Somebody crying.  
Robin's mind changed it's priority from searching the clue where he was,  
To search the source of the sadness.

 

He found, a boy, who’s crying behind the corner, scared and hurt, and is in great pain in his head.  
Robin, who was seeing him, came near him, the boy, grab his hand, and then, the boy hugs Robin.  
The boy whimpered, muttering the same word that came out from his mouth saying something that Robin almost can't heard of.  
“Don’t leave me.”  
Just that single word, makes Robin already feel bad for it.  
“I...I won’t, I can’t leave you here, I mean, you're a child."  
Poor boy, there was a scar on his left eyes, he must been abused by someone, then got kicked out.  
“I…know you wouldn’t…”  
As Robin help the small boy, he asks his name.  
“Wh-what’s your name..?"  
“My…name…. is Ry---“

 

The dream ended there, Robin wakes up in surprise.

 

“Fuck, what was that dream!? I swear it feels so real…”  
As he looks around, there was a man, wearing a black hoodie, and black jeans, sitting right next to him.

This man must be in the same college that Robin's entered too.

Robin can smell it, It's an Alpha.

He started stuttering, started feel anxious.

"Is he gonna kidnap me? Is he gonna rape me? Is he gonna kill me?"

The cold sweats starts streaming down from Robin's head to his whole body.

 

But then, he looked at his face.

The face, the injured left eyes…

It was the same like the boy he sees in the dream.

 

"Is he..."

God, he can't remember his name is.

But he's sure that he was the same boy in the dream, but grown up really old.

 

 

“Why is he so familiar...?"


End file.
